


Marihilda Week Day 1 - First Kiss

by brooklynapple



Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, MariHilda Week 2020, hilda's just head over heels, rainy day at garreg mach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Marianne and Hilda's first kiss on a rainy day in the Garreg Mach stables. Written for Day 1 of Marihilda Week 2020!
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Marihilda Week Day 1 - First Kiss

It has been pouring rain at Garreg Mach monastery all night and into the morning, streaming down from the slanted roofs of the dormitories and filling the outdoor corridors with lake-sized puddles. Classes have been cancelled due to a leak in the classroom building, so it’s the perfect day for sleeping in or doing something cozy indoors. And yet somehow, Hilda has managed to drag herself out of bed shortly after dawn, pull on her best waterproof boots (still stylish, of course), and grab her large, trusty pink umbrella in preparation for braving the downpour. After all, Marianne will be leaving to feed Dorte soon, and how will she stay dry without Hilda to help her?

Hilda is already waiting in the hallway when Marianne opens the door to her room, yawning but chipper in her shiny pink raincoat and matching umbrella. She holds out her arm for Marianne to take and Marianne accepts it with a smile, as has become their habit. “Good morning, Hilda. I can’t believe you’re here in weather like this! You don’t have to come with me, you know - you could sleep in instead…”

“Don’t be silly, Marianne, look how hard it’s raining! You’ll get soaked while caring for Dorte without someone to help you!” This, too, is a routine part of their day - Marianne going through the motions of protesting that Hilda doesn’t have to accompany her on her morning chores at the stables, while Hilda gently but firmly insists on tagging along. By the time the exchange is over, they are already on their way to the stables under the umbrella, arms linked. 

“Thanks so much for coming with me, Hilda, especially on a day like today when you could just stay inside.” 

“Of course, Marianne! I just like getting the chance to spend time with you.”

A slight blush creeps across Marianne’s cheeks. “But we already spend time together in lots of ways! At the dining hall, sitting in the garden, in class, hanging out while you craft…and you don’t have to get up early in the pouring rain to do any of those things.”

“Sure, but this feels special, like our own private time! I always know you’ll be doing this every morning no matter what day it is. And I like helping you.” Hilda smiles and holds open the gate to the stables as they arrive.

They work together in contented silence, Marianne making sure that Dorte and all of the animals are fed and well cared for, while Hilda holds the umbrella over her and fetches things when she needs them. By the time they finish, the wind has picked up and it is raining even harder than before. 

“Wow, even with my umbrella we’re going to get absolutely soaked if we head back now! Should we try to wait it out? Hopefully they’ll save us some breakfast!” Hilda frowns as she peers out at the deluge.

“Good idea, it’s really pouring. There’s a cozy spot over here where we can sit.” Marianne takes Hilda’s hand and leads her over to a bench tucked in a corner of the stable. They sit side by side, chatting and laughing about whatever topics come to mind, from Dorte, to their classmates, to Hilda’s latest craft project. Gradually the conversation tapers off and they sit in contented silence, listening to the rain’s soothing patter on the stable’s roof. 

Hilda yawns at the still-early hour and rests her head on Marianne’s shoulder. She feels Marianne stiffen just a bit in surprise and then relax, leaning her head against Hilda’s. She looks down as she feels Marianne tentatively take her hand, enlacing her cool fingers with Hilda’s warm ones. Hilda softly strokes Marianne’s hand with her thumb, noticing for the hundredth time how soft her skin is.

“Hilda.” Marianne’s voice is barely louder than the whisper of the rain. “What you said before...this time we spend together...it’s very special to me too. I’m so glad to share it with you.” She lifts her head and tucks a slightly damp strand of blue hair behind her ear. Hilda starts to turn towards her when she feels the press of Marianne’s lips against her cheek. She freezes, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, then turns to stare at Marianne as she pulls away. Their faces are inches apart. Hilda finds herself looking first into Marianne’s brown eyes, and then down at her lips. 

Hilda doesn’t know who leans in first, only that the soft brush of Marianne’s lips on hers steals her breath away and suffuses her entire body with warmth. Marianne tastes like sunshine and clover, like a grassy field on a summer’s day, mixed with a hint of Hilda’s strawberry lip gloss as their kisses grow less tentative.

She brings a hand up to Marianne’s cheek as they briefly part for air. Marianne’s face is lit up with a radiant smile, and it is the most beautiful thing Hilda has ever seen. “Marianne...I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” She grins.

“Me too.” Hilda could lose herself forever in Marianne’s smile if she didn’t want to kiss her again so badly. 

“It’s still raining pretty hard. Maybe we should stay here a while longer?” 

“Yes, that’s a good plan.” Marianne places a hand on the back of Hilda’s neck as their lips meet again. Hilda puts an arm around Marianne’s waist, drawing her closer. The rain continues to drum softly on the stable’s roof. Hilda hopes it keeps falling for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing anything for this prompt, but I loved this idea too much. Happy Marihilda Week, everyone!
> 
> You can find me on twitter at @quorniya, and as an admin of Marihilda Discord.


End file.
